


Claim Me

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Remus and Severus enjoy Christmas Eve together and watch Teddy open a few presents.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt: #92 from 2012 - Severus, Remus and Teddy enjoy the holidays.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It had been a difficult four years after the war. Tonks was dead, and Remus was left to pick up the pieces. At least he had Teddy. At least he finally had a steady job that helped him properly raise his son. 

And he had Severus. 

It wasn’t surprising that he and Severus were dating. There had always been something between them, even back in school. There had always been something between them, but the war prevented them from exploring it. Now they had all the time in the world. 

It was Christmas Eve, and Remus had allowed Teddy to pick out two presents to open. He and Severus snuggled on the sofa as they watched Teddy tear open a _Tillermore and Dragons_ colouring book, then a new set of pyjamas.

“Thanks, Dad!” Teddy gave Remus a big hug. He paused as if he wanted to give Severus a hug too, but Severus wasn’t someone who encouraged physical affection.

Severus smiled. “That colouring book looks interesting.”

“ _Yeah_.” Teddy dashed up to his room to get his marker pens. 

Sighing, Remus had the bits of wrapping paper float to the bin in the kitchen.

“You should have made him do that,” Severus said.

Remus poked him in the side. “Hush, it’s Christmas.”

Severus pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. 

Teddy stormed down the stairs and plopped down in front of tree to colour. When Teddy wasn’t looking, Remus and Severus sneaked kisses. 

They stayed like that for a while. They drank hot chocolate and nibbled on biscuits. Remus tapped his foot to the Christmas music on the wireless and Severus made sure the fire remained lively. 

Teddy fell asleep on his colouring book, his marker pens scattered around him. Remus and Severus put him to bed, and Severus even tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

Back in front of the fire, Severus pulled Remus into his lap. “Come here you,” he murmured.

Remus kissed him. At first, their lips moved together softly, but Severus deepened the kiss and buried a hand in Remus’ jumper possessively. 

“Thank you,” Remus said.

Severus blinked, his eyes lidded. “Whatever for?”

Remus shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “It’s been a good year because of you. Ever since Tonks … you understand.”

“Yes,” Severus said softly. “It’s been a good year for me as well.”

“I’m glad that you’re in our lives.”

Severus kissed him. It wasn’t a normal kiss; it felt emotional, a little desperate. Remus clung to him. 

“Tell me what you want,” Remus murmured.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Here?”

“Anywhere.”

Trading kisses, they undressed each other, and Remus was grateful for the fire. He urged Severus onto his back. He kissed his trembling stomach, then cast a lube spell to get his fingers wet. Severus' hole was loose and well-used, and it didn’t take much effort to slip two fingers in him.

“Remus,” Severus sighed. 

He pumped his fingers in and out, watching Severus’ face. When he brushed his prostate, Severus shuddered, his mouth dropping open.

“I love fucking you.”

“I knew you would,” Severus murmured.

Remus quickened his fingers. Severus was hardening without Remus even needing to touch his cock. 

Remus laughed. “If you were so sure why did it take you twenty years to do anything other than stare at me?”

“Because you were obsessed with Black … and the war.”

“I was never obsessed with Sirius.”

“He was always _touching_ you.”

“You were just jealous.” Remus withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock. He pressed inside Severus, watching his face again. Severus’ eyes fluttered, and he arched. 

“I wanted you. I wanted you like this.”

“Did you think about me fucking you? Fantasize about it?” 

“Harder,” Severus said, pulling Remus closer. 

Remus thrust harder, his leverage awkward on the sofa. “Did you want this when we were schoolboys, or was it after? Tell me.”

Severus stroked himself quickly. He was panting, and a blotchy red spilled down his neck and chest. “I wanted it since the prank.”

Moaning, Remus dropped his head to his shoulder. He was fucking him hard and fast now, and the smack of their flesh was loud. 

“I don’t want to wake up Teddy.”

“Then make me come.”

Remus whimpered and urged his hips faster. He was older now and his back was aching a little, but he didn’t care. He pounded into Severus, over and over, and Severus stiffened beneath him and splattered their stomachs. 

Remus swallowed his loud moans with a kiss, hoping to quiet him. Severus clutched him, still trembling.

“Come on my face,” Severus whispered. “Claim me.”

Swearing, Remus pulled out quickly, probably too quickly. He was a second away from coming, and he scrambled forward to thrust in Severus’ face. Severus grabbed his arse and hauled him closer. 

“Severus,” Remus whimpered, and he orgasmed silently but hard. His semen hit Severus’ cheek, his lips, and Severus moaned and opened his mouth.

It took a while for Remus to soften, and Severus caressed his thighs and stomach as Remus relaxed. Severus’ face was still covered in semen. 

“What a mess we made,” Remus said, and he kissed Severus’ dirty cheek. He found his wand on the floor and cast a cleaning spell on both of them. 

Severus stretched and winced a little. “No more shags on sofas. Not when we’ve got a perfectly good bed upstairs.”

Remus grinned. They didn’t live together, but he liked it when Severus talked about Remus’ house like it was both of theirs. 

“Happy Christmas,” Remus said, and kissed him. 

Severus grabbed his hand and urged him upstairs to their bed.


End file.
